This invention is directed to a spinner candy toy and more particularly to a candy toy having a movable upper housing part from which a stationary candy pop is held stationary by a supporting candy stick which is inserted into a stationary candy holder.
Heretofore, the inventors have obtained patents on different devices useful with a candy pop for consumption of the candy pop and for other pleasures.